The Sins of a Woman
by Talk-some-sense
Summary: Shakespeare's Titus Andronicus. I do not own characters. This however is my original kind of scene from Titus Andronicus I switched around a few parts to give it a bit of a twist and I also created a background story for Tamora and her children.


Tamora the Queen of Goths snuggled on the green soil beneath the branches with the Moore Aaron. She felt free, free from the kingdom, free from the emperor. She was young again. Tamora had been the type of woman to remain faithful to her teachings, a pious woman devoted to her religion. When she was young, she was raised a strict catholic and remained that way her entire life costing her house, her job, her husband and even her children. She was alone. And for the first time ever she felt something as Aaron smothered her with kisses; kisses of sin, kisses of the devil.

"Oh my sweet Moore, sweeter to me then life." She moaned as Aaron caressed her saggy neck.

After the leave of her children, Tamora prayed. She prayed for her children to return home. Return the way she wanted them to be. She begged day and night for them. And, the lord answered her prayers. She was kidnapped and sent to a prison located in the heart of Germany. There her three children waited for her, two sons and one daughter. Her sons were named Chiron and Demetrius and the daughter was named Bethany. She took in her three children, and instead of teaching them what she had taught her previous children, she taught them to look beyond… seek out revenge because the world is cruel, the world is unjust and that they must make the worst of it to satisfy ones needs. When they entered Rome they were kidnapped and the eldest (her daughter) was slain, to be of use as a sacrifice to the gods of Rome. Since then, Tamora promised herself that all daughters of Eve would receive more pain and suffering then ever was.

"Aaron, will you continue?" She pleaded.

Aaron gently pushed her hair back, grinned, and then continued. She screamed.

However, her cries had been heard. Lavinia the daughter of Roman General Titus Andronicus spotted Tamora with Aaron with her lover Kendra (a more masculine woman with crystal blue eyes).

"Bless my soul, could it be?" Lavinia questioned.

Kendra kissed Lavinia's forehead and spoke with a vicious tone toward the Empress.

"How dare you defy my brother the Emperor, sleeping round with another man! He will be informed of your ungrateful lust Tamora."

"Good Saturninus, to be so mightily abused." Lavinia touched up.

Aaron stood up; his naked body gleamed in the sunlight. He then glared deep within' Kendra's eyes. She shook with fear and pulled out the knife from her satchel. Tamora could not bear to see what was going to happen next so she cried for her remaining sons Chiron and Demetrius. Demetrius ran to help her out first leaping into her arms. Chiron surrounded Aaron.

"How now mother, what service may we provide for you this time?" Demetrius asked as he stroked her silver hair.

"Disgust! Disgust! It's what I see before me. Two females. Two devils. In reality what we see is not what should be. A woman needs a man to protect her. A woman needs a man so that way she will obey him when he wishes to satisfy himself. Any wishes of satisfaction for you my lovelies?

Chiron licked his lips suggestively. Demetrius grinned.

"I warrant you Madame, we will make that sure." Chiron replied.

Chiron and Aaron both approached Kendra; Demetrius went to Lavinia. Kendra attempted to stab both of them but they grabbed her arm and snapped it in two before she could finish. She shouted for Lavinia. Lavinia was being dragged off by Demetrius.

"Chiron! See this woman cry?"

"Demetrius! See _this_ woman cry!

The two sons, Aaron and the mother all laughed maliciously. From there on Chiron and Demetrius took away Lavinia and dragged her wounded lover Kendra along to satisfy their immense lust on them both.

"All women need the taste of strawberries and cream!" Chiron and Demetrius stated and they both laughed.

Tamora smiled for she knew she had done well with her two boys. Aaron blew Chiron and Demetrius a kiss and proceeded to lie back on top of Tamora.

"Now, where were we?"….


End file.
